lindoriafandomcom_et-20200213-history
Varakamber
Uuendused kuni 68. mänguni sisse kantud. Hilisem alles logides. =Tegelaste personaalne kraam= Machio * Seljas käes # Mithril chain shirt +2 # Ring of protection +2 # Wand of Rays and Missiles (caster lev 3) (28 ch left) - kulutati grove'i jaoks # Cloak of resistance +1 - vist kulutati samuti grove'i jaoks # brooch of shielding - kulutati grove´i jaoks # lisaks veel mingi jupp silk rope`i, mis samuti kulutati vist grove´i jaoks # Crystal leggings of armor (Bracers of Armor +1 & DR 1/- ) * Kaasas # öösel nägemise piksilm # mingine õnne-ripats # tammepärg Mauza # Waterskin, täietud eluveega # Explorer's outfit # Breastplate +1 # Halberd +1 # Javelin (Spiritual berserker javelin) # Backpack (ka selle küljes): ## Bedroll ## Flint and steel ## Blanket, winter ## Crossbow, light ## Arrows, 48tk ## Bolts, 50tk ## Bolts MW, 18tk ## Candle, 20tk ## Tikke, 20tk ## Grappling Hook ## Rope, silk ## Plaatina (500 seekli väärtuses) ## Gold (25 seekli väärtuses) ## Hõbe 12 lb (300 seeklit) ## 1 maakaart # Belt Pouch: ## Caltrops, 2tk ## Dagger MW, 2tk #Potion Belt: ##Spider Climb Mujal: ## Ring of Protection (+2 AC) ## Naomawagi sõrmus ## Buldani õnnemünt ## Gauntlets of ogre str +2 ## Amulet of con +2 ## Flail +1 (võeti ära, aga on kindlustatud Angharis) # 10 Mõõka Orland Mardaki hullunud venna torinist: ## longsword (anghari teras) ## MW silver dagger ## MW shortsword ## MW dagger ## MW scimiter ## MW rapiir ## MW bastard sword ## MW longsword ## MW greatsword ## Tier 4 Armor piercing (ignore up to 2 physical DR) raging (+2 damage @ rage) +1 (magic) keen (17-20/x2), undead-bane (+2d6 dam vs undead), ghost touch (no miss chance vs incorporeal) soulbound greatsword # Tier 3 nec alloy hellebard !!! (lightweight ja mighty crit) Tsunsun * Arcanist light mithril chain shirt * Rändamise riided *mw thieves tools * Potion belt 4-6 * Backbag * Winterblanket * Bedroll * Waterskin * Lantern - bullseye * Flint & Steel * Almando IV kirjutav raamat - familiar, +2x2 knowledge any * Master spellbook - pole tegelasel * weapons belt * Durable light necron alloy Rapier (Divine focus; +250 skl punane kalliskivi pidemes) * 4 mw Dagger's * väga väga tühi spell component pouch (EDIT: Tsunsun koguaeg kasutab mingeid spelle, mis võtavad komponente, seega DM otsustas, et Tsunsun lasi jooksupoisil käia vütspoodniku juures temale vajalikke komponente ostmas) * Kusagil veel: 4750 skl eest kalliskive (alla 250 skl väärtuses /tk) * 11 x 100 skl pärlid (mõned juba tarvitatud?) Xorton # Linased riided # Kott # puust hundikujud 10 tk # väits # Spell component pouch # Potion belt # Kaelas Mithrilist kett ja teemandiga ripats, võti karbile küljes - Läks Machio kätte hoiule # Käes Quarterstaff Grove'is # puust karp - muutub hõbedast punase sametiga vooderdatud karbiks, sees Talisae Druiidi raamat, Talisae artifact (4 charge'i), võti on kaelakee küljes =Party ühisvara Lindoria kindluses= Sularaha * Kuldseeklid 19 (1900 skl) * Seeklid 24 (24 skl) * Punased 127 (1,27 skl) * Klounimündid 200 (200 skl) * Varakambrist tasumata, kuid juba tehtud jooksvad kulutused 0-68 mängudest: Võimalikud investeeringud Planche'i pruulikotta ja Arnandi majja (66. mäng); + 400 skl @ various; Metallid * Kuld: 5,8k skl vääringus (29 lb) * Hõbe: 32,5k skl vääringus (1300 lb) * Hõbe Anghari pangast: 32,25k skl vääringus (1290 lb), ülejääk tuleb Thoriga tagasi. * Adamantium: 117,25k skl vääringus * Adamantium: 143k vääringus on Thoriga Angharis vilja ja True ressi ostmiseks * Mithril: 12,1 k skl vääringus (60,5lb) * Necron alloy: 16,5 lb * Anghari teras - 312,9 lb * Tina - 54 lb * Vask - 81 lb Mitmesugused strateegilised riiklikud ressursid ("Gold Bars") * 1,6 GB - 1. ringi vili; * 1,0 GB - 1. ringi vilja toonud härjad; * 0,4 GB - 1. ringi vilja toonutega kaasa tulnud sõjavarustus; * 1,2 GB - transpordivahendid (vankrid); * 2,8 GB - klouni aedviljad ja vili, mis tulid deklaratsiooniga; * 0,6 GB - Lindorias kohapeal olnud sõjavarustus + nahkpüksid; * 1,0 GB - Orkide sõjavarustus; * 0,1 GB - Metallimaagust ülejäägina saadud 500 lb ehitusmaterjali (sidusaine toormaterjal); KOKKU - 8,7 GB. Kuigi see on siin nii lahti kirjutatud, tuleks sellesse suhtuda kui lihtsalt Gold Baridesse, mida saab realiseerida asju riiklikul tasandil ajades, käima lükates ja realiseerides. Sissekasseerimata võlad * Clavius lubas maagilisi asju, kui hingekivi edukalt Maloodosse toimetame; * Urr Machiole 50 skl kaardi eest (Urr suri ei surnud infektsiooni kätte); Tasutud võlad * Sharen Koznik - 5000 skl (ära kulutatud); * Boris Mauzale - 200 skl (send to: Mauza charsheet); * Tšekk hõbedale Borissi varakambrist (sent to: Thori käes); * Atuki võlg (sent to: klounimündid @ varakamber); * Khad bazuki 10k skl teenused (sent to: iseseisvusdeklaratsioon muutis selle olematuks); Maagiline varustus # kringiliga wand (create food & water for 15 persons) (43 charge'i) # sirge wand (purify food & water) (43 charge'i) # Scepter (1 person +2 cha / 1x day for 1 hr; ex Sceptre of True ress & charisma) ... See kaigas, millega Tsunsuni viimati elustati (51. mäng, kulutati viimane ressi laeng ära, aga järele jäid smaragd ja karismat tõstev ese. 52. mängus läks smaragd grove'i tegemisel käiku.. # Map of Local area (0 charge) # Mithril Chain Shirt +2 # Scrolls (ei saa spellbooki kirjutada): ## shield ## blur ## mirror image ## blink ## greater mage hand ## polymorph self ## spell turning # Tome of martial weapon proficiency (11x) # Modifitseeritud instant fortress # Ruuniga sadul Mundane Equipment # Silk Rope (100 ft) - 16 ühikut # Grappling Hook - 16 ühikut # Bullseye Latern - 3 ühikut # Torches - 8 ühikut # Flint and Steel - 3 ühikut # Waterskin - 8 ühikut # Winterblanket & Bedroll - 3 ühikut # Net - 4 ühikut # Crowbar - 4 ühikut # MW Manacles with lock & key - 4 ühikut # tint, sulg, tühi raamat veekindla suletava karbiga - 4 ühikut # adventure clothes - 3 ühikut # whetstone - 4 ühikut # niit-nõel - 8 ühikut # soap - 4 ühikut # potion belts 4-6 - 4 ühikut # pada - 2 ühikut # woodaxe - 8 ühikut # MW climbing kit - 4 ühikut # katelokk, lusikad, noad - 4 komplekti # caltrops - 20 kotti # marbles - 20 kotti # trail ration - 28 ühikut # suur vanker - 1 ühik # hobused (light horse) - 3 tükki isendit Neljas PC-de käsul hukati # puudrikomplekt # kivi, paber, käärid # holy water - 25 (40st) liitrit Misc # Kirst seemnete/sibulate/taimedega (500 poundi) # Claviuse Hingekivi # Cursed katana (shaluban'i nimi peal) - kaks meremeest tapsid teineteist sellepärast - kapten viis Regna lähedal asuvale tillukesele kaljusaarele peitu # Kurikuulus Avarona raamat (jalutas "liblikaga" minema) # Suur ja huvitav "tammetõru" e. õlijärvest leitud lohemuna, mis riputati grove'i tamme otsa # Raamat "Hea lootuse koda" (Dagoni trükikoda) # Garnisoni nahkpüksid # Heavy adamantium pickaxe